Fairly Odd Invasion
This is an episode of The Mario Show. (Guest stars are Timmy Turner, Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, Cosmo Cosma, Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma, Sparky, Denzel Crocker, and Herp and Derp.) Script (Mario, Mr.Bollox, and Luigi are watching The Fairly OddParents at Herp and Derp's Best Western hotel room.) Mario: I wish I could have fairy godparents. Herp: Me, too. If I did, I would have wished to get rid of Sofia already. Derp: And make her powerless. Luigi: Except I wouldn't want a freaky looking teacher, who is always looking for my fairies. That Mr.Crocker is crazy! Mr.Bollox: He always is. But I don't think I would like to have weird parents, like Timmy's. Mario: (sighs) Yeah, that's true. But it would still be kind of nice, though. Cosmo: Oh, you want fairy godparents? Mario: How did you get here? Cosmo: I found the magic remote to the TV and came through the TV. Herp: YAY!!!! Now I can wish for Sofia to go away!!!! (Suddenly, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, and Timmy come out of the TV) Wanda: As long as it's not against Da Rules, we'll do it. Luigi: I wish for a giant ice cream bowl! (Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof grant the wish) Luigi: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma: Poof, Poof. Timmy:Yay!!! Sparky: You guys got any lobster bisque? Mario: Yeah, it's in the fridge. Sparky: Thanks. I'm probably like the 13,875th character on this show.... Well, gotta clean up Mr. Bollox's pee. Mr. Bollox: That's not pee! It's yellow water. Anyway, I wish for a boat made of old video game consoles. (Wanda grants the wish) Timmy: Awesome! Wait a minute.... MURDER! These consoles were awesome. Cosmo: Uuuuuh, Go yell at Wanda and not at me. Mario: Anyway, if this episode is called , then should we expect every fairy to come out of the TV? Sparky: Maybe. Not likely, though. Time to rap! Rap battle blah blah and lasagna saves the day! Wanda: A chicken screaming bell phone sharper all the way Mario: Wendy apple pie cake and I forgot this part Luigi: Banana lamp syrup no one's allowed to fart! Mr. Bollox: Good show! You should record that song, old chaps. Wario: Oh yeah, I forgot you were British. Herp: Wario? Where did you come from? WArio leaves Derp: I wish for a huge Christmas tree, even though it's May. Sparky grants the wish Mario: Great.... Do you fairies ever find Timmy's parents crazy? Wanda: Yeah. This is getting crazy. Mario: Oh boy, here it comes! (in a way similar to Denzel Crocker on the TV) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!!!!! Denzel Crocker:(Comes out of TV) Did someone say...FAIRY GOD PARENTS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wanda, Poof, Sparky, and Cosmo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wanda: Oh no! We've been caught! Mr. Crocker: Not so fast, fairies. Sparky: I'm not a fairy. I'm a dog. Woof woof. Cosmo: To the fishbowl! (walks toward the fishbowl.The bowl gets stuck on his head.) TO THE WINDOW!!! (falls out of window.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! The End Category:Randomness Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario